Mute
by nurmuzdalifahm
Summary: Summary : All of Cry's fans only care about his voice. Its so sexy, true. But how far can the faceless man can stand his fans for only liking that value of him ?


**MUTE**

**Rated : M for violence and gore and disturbing images  
Words : 791**

-

He scrolled down his inbox messages. The messages from his fans are read one after another.

_"Cry, your voice is so sexy!"  
"I wanna make out with Cry's voice!"  
"OMG Cry's voice is hot as hell!"_

He shook his head slowly.

_"These crazy fangirls only think of me for my voice,"_ he said to himself.

He calculated that there was only a probability of 15% of his fans who liked him more than his voice. Unfortunately, what can he do about it?

_"Maybe the tumblr girls are normal…"_ he had the sudden urge to check his tumblr inbox. There it was again.

_"Cry, OMG your voice plz!"  
"Cry, your voice is sexy!"  
"Cry, you I love your v-"_

**BASH!** He slammed his keyboard violently.

"All these people only care about is my voice! Is that all they care about me? Do they bother about my other values? "

His fingers danced on the table. He couldn't blame the fans. It WAS his fault for not showing his face in the first place. All they had was his voice. His 'Cry Reads' and his livestreams. These were the only few identities they had of him. Unfortunately, this bothered Cry. If that was the only reason they loved him, whats the point of playing games and recording game plays? He noticed this a long time ago. He never knew it would struck him this bad one day.

"…Its time to make a Skype call."

-

That night, Cry got the Late Night Crew on a Skype group call. Russ, Red, Scott, BattleStar, Raven, Snake, RickyP, KirbyKat, Ken, Minx and Pewds were all in it. Cry never told them why he hosted such a huge Skype call.

"Hey guys. Its good to hear your voices tonight." he said in a cracked voice.

"Whats up Cry? Is there something you wanted to tell us? " BStar asked.

Cry stared into the Skype call menu.

"I thought you guys should know this…" he paused, tears slowly filling his eyes.

"…this maybe my last Skype call with you guys until…forever".

"WHAT ?! " Russ yelled in the call.

"Whats going on Cry? What are you talking about?" Pewds became worried.

"It was nice talking to you guys. I'll never forget all the jokes and laughs we shared." his tears started to trail down his cheek.

"Cry. Quit with the jokes ! This isn't funny anymore!" Scott became furious on his end.

"This'll be the last time you'll hear my voice ever again." his heart broke as he said it.

"CRY !" the whole crew shouted through his speakers.

"Goodbye friends. Goodbye. Forever…It was fun while it lasted." Cry smiled with tears falling onto his keyboard. His cursor hovered over the red "end call" button.

"Cry, wait-"

Skype call ended.

Cry sighed heavily into his chair. He looked at the knife and pliers on his left. It was time to do business. He opened his mouth.

_"This won't hurt"_ he lied to himself. He inserted the pliers into his throat, searching for the right spot he was looking for.

**SQUISH !** He found it.

_"Okay, just a little twist and tug and its all over"_ he lied gain.

He pushed the pliers hard, but it didn't hurt. He felt no pain. He felt pleasure and happiness, but his ears try to defy him. He twisted and tugged, and then his whole world fell silent. He pulled out the pliers from his mouth. There it stood, blood red on his table. The pliers, his mouth and his hands were shed in rustic red blood. He smiled triumphantly. His mission accomplished. His vocal chords are now on his table. His voice was gone for good.

He screamed, but it was silent. He was finally mute. He laughed, his stomach kicking him until he cries. No sound. It was music to his ears. He cried in front of his computer and typed something on his keyboard.

-

Back at the hanging Skype call with the crew, everyone went silent.

"Guys, I'm scared. God knows what Cry's up to." Raven spoke after minutes of silence.

Suddenly, RickyP shouted in the call.

"Oh. My. God. Guys ! Check Cry's tumblr page !"

"No. It can't be. What did he do ?! " Minx said with a cracked voice.

"I think….he did something we feared he would do to himself…and it isn't suicide." Snake said.

"No NO NO NO !" Red was on the verge of tears. Soon, the Skype call remained silent. They all saw it on their screens.

_"Livestream cancelled. FOREVER. Cry Plays: DISCONTINUED. Cry Reads: DISCONTINUED."_

They knew what happened. They couldn't do anything about it. It was too late now. Thus, ended the tale of Cry Plays : The World.


End file.
